The present study was designed to compare the efect on caries activity in rats by topical application of chlorhexidine with different concentrations and frequencies with and without the addition of the basic amino acid lysine. Plaque score, the proportion of S. mutans of total count in plaque and caries decreased with increasing concentration and frequency of chlorhexidine application. The addition of lysine did not enhance the effect.